


Arm Wrestling

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, First Time, M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Jesse slowly gets to know Hanzo.





	

McCree was fully aware he was head over heels for Hanzo.

From the second the older Shimada first stepped on to Overwatch ground Jesse couldn't keep his thoughts off him. It was immediate attraction, Jesse taking in every feature of Hanzo's body. His hair, his eyes, his jaw, his lips, his _muscles_ , every inch had Jesse in a trance. When Hanzo did his round of introductions Jesse barely managed to get his own name out. His face heated up from the simple touch from shaking hands. Hanzo had given him an odd look before moving on to the next person. Once he was out of sight Jesse leaned against the wall and fanned himself with his hat. He knew right off the bat that man was going to be the death of him.

Of course he didn't hide it well at all. Within a week all the other members in the reformed Overwatch knew about Jesse's crush. Pharah was the first to figure it out, having been standing right next to Jesse when they met Hanzo for the first time. She waited until she knew Hanzo was out of hearing range before laughing at and pestering Jesse. She had seen him when they were younger, Jesse flirting with every body he could manage to get alone. It was hilarious to see him now, acting like a teenager who had never dealt with a crush before.

It wasn't long until Genji realized Jesse's feelings, and he pestered him worse than Pharah. He constantly switched between trying to convince Jesse to bed his brother, and threatening Jesse's life if he hurt Hanzo's feelings in any way. Needless to say McCree was getting some mixed messages from Genji.

Jesse didn't mean for everyone to find out. He was just, apparently, bad at hiding his emotions. At least when it came to Hanzo. When he knew Hanzo would be entering the room he'd calm himself, taking deep breaths and keeping his mind occupied. It always flew out the window when Hanzo walked in, stealing Jesse's breath and turning him into a bumbling mess.

It wasn't until a month after Hanzo's arrival that Jesse actually talked to him.

It barely qualified as a conversation. Just a quick greeting passed between them early one morning. Jesse's tongue had gone thick but he managed to squeak out a "'Mornin'" to Hanzo. The small interaction rested on his mind all day. It was a start, and was all the motivation he needed to talk to Hanzo and get to know him better.

The first thing he learned was Hanzo wasn't much for company. Jesse could get in a couple of words between the two of them before Hanzo would take off and disappear, leaving a loud thumping in Jesse's chest. It never deterred him, as for when they'd talk Hanzo seemed relaxed and engaged in the conversation. Jesse assumed Hanzo liked talking back to him. Then without warning Hanzo would take off and leave.

More time passed, Jesse talked to Hanzo more, and slowly their conversations grew longer and longer. Hanzo some times would even say a quick farewell before taking off, and once Jesse swore he saw Hanzo look back at him.

The whole thing was driving Jesse crazy.

It was a crush at first, he knew that. No one could fall in love at first sight, or at least he didn't believe it to be possible. He expected the crush to fade, leading to a friendship or at the very least camaraderie. He didn't expect that almost a year after meeting Hanzo he'd still be up at night thinking about him.

They had finally gotten to the point where they would purposefully seek each other out and spend time with each other. They had a few places they liked hanging out, but Jesse guessed Hanzo's favourite fairly quickly. A platform on top of a building, just by the cliff side that looked out over the ocean. Hanzo's face lit up whenever he gazed out over the scene, but Jesse always thought the most beautiful thing around them was sitting right next to him.

They had made their way up there one night, each bringing a drink in hand to end the day. Pharah, Angela, and Mei had gotten back from a simple mission earlier that day, and revealed their findings about Talon. They hadn't expected to find anything big, but someone in Talon had slipped up and left behind plenty of evidence behind of their next targets. With the information they were going to make a plan and then head out as soon as possible to stop Talon in its tracks. For the night however, they were allowed to relax and unwind, which Hanzo and McCree very much took advantage of.

Jesse clinked his bottle against Hanzo's in a half-ass toast before taking a sip and leaning back on his hand. He shot a glance at Hanzo, hoping to see his smile, but instead found him looking down at the ground. Jesse gave him a look of concern.

"Somethin' on your mind?"

Hanzo glanced up at him, then looked out to the ocean.

"It seems too suspicious. If that list had really been forgotten they would have sent a team back to retrieve it," he looked back at Jesse, "...I think it may be a trap."

Whether Hanzo was right or not, Jesse didn't know. All he knew was Hanzo's eyes shimmered in the light of the sunset, and Jesse was mesmerized. It took him a moment to rip his gaze away so he could manage to speak.

"Whether it's a trap or not, it's a start. We'll probably be sendin' a big team out to... where ever the hell Winston's sendin' us, and we'll be ready to take them on." He smiled reassuringly at Hanzo, his voice coming out quiet.

"We're not goin' in unprepared. No one's gonna get hurt." It wasn't the truth, and they both knew it. There was no way it was guaranteed they'd go into a fight and come out unscathed. Jesse however knew they'd take all precautions to prevent anyone from getting hurt. If it came down to it, Jesse would take a bullet for Hanzo.

The corner of Hanzo's lips turned up and he glanced back at the water. Jesse couldn't stop thinking about how absolutely _radiant_ he looked in this light. The breeze gently brushing Hanzo's hair, the glow from the sun mimicking itself on Hanzo's face, it all drew Jesse in until he felt like he couldn't breathe. He thought for sure he was going to drown himself in Hanzo's beauty until Hanzo glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Shit. He'd been staring. Jesse quickly looked back at the ocean, pretending he hadn't been blatantly caught.

The next half hour as the sun set was spent with the two of them drinking and sharing stories about what they'd seen lately. Jesse had walked in on Zarya and Winston in an arm wrestling competition, with Hana, Reinhardt and Lucio gazing in awe from the side. He was ready to plop himself down next to them to see who the winner was when Pharah pulled him away to talk to him. Ever since it's been burning inside him to know who won. He grew serious, trying to picture the possible outcomes.

"I feel like if Zarya had won it'd have traveled around, it'd be a big deal if she won against a gorilla! So I'm thinkin' it was Winston that won. But Zarya's been in a pretty decent mood, and she's always foul for a few days after losing an arm wrestling competition- not that if happens often, mind you- so she probably won. But that would put Winston in a foul mood! Unless something happened between them. Maybe they made a pact to never tell anyone what happened in there, but that seems impossible. Hana posts everything online, there's no way not even a leak of it got out. So I'm thinkin' if I go through all of Hana's accounts on whatever website's she's on there's gotta be some evidence-"

Without warning Hanzo burst into hysterical laughter.

Jesse jumped and cut himself off immediately, unsure of what was happening. It took him a minute to realize the sound coming from Hanzo, and when it registered his heart skipped a beat.

He had never heard Hanzo laugh before.

He'd seen him smile, heard him give a few chuckles, but never heard or saw anything even close to this. Hanzo had fallen on to his back, covering his eyes with his hand as he laughed louder and harder than Jesse thought possible. Jesse was transfixed, and although he had no idea why Hanzo was laughing, he couldn't help but start laughing as well. Partly from how contagious it was, but also from the joy of seeing Hanzo so damn happy. The dim light of the sun setting was over powered by the glow Hanzo emitted, at least in Jesse's eyes. He wasn't aware of how long Hanzo was laughing for, but when Hanzo finally caught his breath Jesse was still breathless. Hanzo gave Jesse a sly grin, which made Jesse swallow thickly and stutter before speaking.

"W-What were you laughin' about huh?"

Hanzo's grin widened.

"I know who won."

Jesse's jaw dropped.

"You _what?_ "

Hanzo jumped up on to his feet, still trying to keep his laughter contained.

"I was trying not to let on, but I was also in that room. I guess you just did not see me."

Jesse stared in disbelief.

"You sly son of a bitch," He stood up, noticing Hanzo taking a couple steps back, "You better tell me right now who won or it's gonna keep me up all night."

Hanzo backed up to the edge of the platform.

"I will tell you... if you can find me."

He tossed his bottle in a high arc towards Jesse. Acting on instinct Jesse glanced up and caught it before it bonked him on the head. When he looked back to Hanzo, he was gone. Jesse looked around for a sign, but couldn't see a trace of Hanzo. He gave a quick laugh before heading to the stairs, ready to go all out in this game of hide and seek.

"That man's gonna be the death of me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH DAMN MCHANZO WEEK
> 
> Day 1: first time
> 
> fingers crossed I actually manage to post all seven days
> 
> also, quick note, I have no idea who one. If you have an idea and shared it in the comments that'd be super rad


End file.
